Lose Yourself
by kkmeow
Summary: Due to a strange series of events beyond control Yako has lost her memory. As if the situation isn't bad enough she had been the only person to see the true identity of a serial killer that has been able to elude not only the police but Neuro as well.
1. Prolog

Prolog

A/N- Hi everyone. I'm sorry, but a couple weeks ago I had a weird dream about Yako and Neuro solving a murder mystery at an everyday kind of place… -.- and stuff… happened… -.-;;; yeah… (Sadly that's all I can say without spoiling it… T-T) so I just had to write a story about it (and it has taken me forever thanks to all the stuff happening in my personal life...) i wanted to post the prolog and chapter 1 together but.. since chapter 1 is almost done anyway i figure i'll just post this one for now. Please read and review!

I do not own the gang from Mijan Tantei Nougami Neuro.

3333333333333

Neuro frowned as he stared from his seat behind his desk at the violet haired young woman that stood beside the office couch. The woman sighed as she looked at the container he had tossed her. She then turned her golden eyes to the lifeless blond haired Yako lying next to her.

"You can't tell me that this was the only container available…" She finally breathed showing her disgust.

"Does it really matter?" He shot back, then with a venomous glare demanded. "You said you could do it… so now do it!"

The girl sighed heavily again and shook her head as she looked from the half empty jar of peanut butter to the departed detective and back again.

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation." She finally informed brows furrowed in frustration.

The demon spawn disappeared from his seat then reappeared right beside her. He grabbed her neck tightly and forced her to look into his glowing green eyes.

"FIX HER NOW." He hissed pointing at the dead Yako. After a sudden gasp and moment of trembling in fear the young woman agreed.

"Ok… I'll try…" She wheezed. He released her and took a few steps back.

"But really there is no guaranty." She muttered then positioned herself in front of the blond, and then looked at Neuro's vacant and nonchalant expression. "Hey are you listening to me?"

"You are the professional." He stated with a shrug.

"I'm **not **a professional; I'm an **ordinary** girl who likes girls and can communicate with the dead and exorcise them! Also you didn't listen to a single thing I said about…" Quickly her mouth was covered by Neuro's gloved hand and he glared at her again. He tightened his grip on her jaw until a slight addition of pressure would cause it to break.

"Stop talking, and start working…" he snarled. After he released her, she turned back to the subject she was technically about to experiment on.

"Oh Yako… **if **you really do return to your body and wake… please forgive me." She whispered as she opened the jar lid. She softly spoke a few lengthy sentences and a bright light filled the room. The girl's body slumped as she collapsed against the edge of the couch, and Yako's blue-ish purple skin began to gain some color.

"Success." Neuro deemed as he stalked over to the small blond. Slowly Yako's eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at Neuro. Her soft hand reached up as if to touch his face, but then she quickly pushed him away.

"Wha-? Who? Who the heck are you?" she yelled as she backed away into the couch. Neuro frowned and violently picked up the violet haired girl like a rag doll.

"What happened? Why is she acting like she doesn't remember me?" He questioned in a low voice that sounded more like a growl than words against her ear.

"I tried to warn you of the side effects…" She mumbled.

Yako watched in terrified amazement as the tall and brightly dressed man suddenly threw the girl he had been holding across the room and into a wall.

"Slave…" His voice commanded authority as he turned his attention to Yako.

"You better stop with these jokes now if you know what is good for your health." He then dangerously informed as he began to remove his black glove.

"W-wait!!" The other woman cried standing up a little wobbly as blood gushed from her forehead. "She **seriously** doesn't remember who you are, and **no** amount of Spartan education is going to bring that back…" she then staggered over and fell onto the couch beside the confused blond.

"M-maybe if you instead tell her how this all came to pass… she might regain her memory…" The barely conscious girl stated.

"Lady, are you going to be ok?" Yako asked despite her body backing away from the thick red liquid.

"Fine." The man declared then seated himself on the couch across from the two. "Yako you see for some reason your mother and father decided to fulfill their carnal desires; which ended in a mistake thus producing you. In their emotional confusion they made the decision to keep you and form an annoying thing called family. Now sometime later…"

"That's not what I meant." The girl scowled from where she lay. Yako who had sat and looked from one weirdo to the other finally spoke up.

"Who are you people?" Neuro gave a look of annoyance and displeasure as the bleeding girl answered.

"He is Nougami Neuro your 'assistant' and I am Lin Fang. You only recently met me so the chance that you will remember who I am is slim."

"I see…" the blond started then after a long moment of silence she added. "So now… who am I?"

Lin Fang sighed as she used her handkerchief to wipe away the blood then she sat up and glanced at the man in the blindingly bright blue suit.

"Neuro we are going to have to tell her everything we know that took place, from the moment she investigated **that** case to the moment she was done in. With that she should be able to regain her memories."

The demon drew in a quick breath, folded his hands together on his chest as he reclined, and while he stared at Yako with his creepily glowing green eyes, he gave a slight smile then spoke.

"Your name is Katsuragi Yako, and you were murdered a few days ago at the Piggy Save grocery store down the street."

33333333333333333333333333333

Hi there, I hope you liked it! Chapter 1 will be out soon so please read it. Sorry about taking a break from my other story I will update very soon I promise!! Also sorry about the 'flash back' type style, sometimes it can make things confusing, but I think it will actually make things more interesting. (Oh yeah by the way this is from a dream… so please keep that in mind if something doesn't make a whole lot of sense I'm sorry. Also Lin Fang really did say that ordinary girl line in my dream… it was just so funny I had to include it.)


	2. Chapter 1

Case 1: Green Grocer

A.N. - I do not own Mijan Tantei Nougami Neuro.

333333

Katsuragi Yako sighed as she continued to sweep the floor of the produce department of the downtown Piggy Save. She was honestly upset that she was forced to go undercover unprotected for this murder case; however, it was something she knew that couldn't be helped. After all Godai was currently in the hospital because Neuro had used him in some sort of 'disprove physics laws experiment' when she went to visit her grandma overnight two weeks ago.

The blond sighed again.

"This is tedious work huh?" a pig-tailed burnet asked as she set down a few boxes of bananas.

"Yeah it is… um… I'm sorry what was your name again?" The undercover detective asked sheepishly. The other girl gave a little laugh and smiled.

"I'm Masahiko Kira, just call me Kira, and you are Kaminari Yako ne?"

"Um… yeah…" she replied a little nervously. Quickly Kira started to open the boxes and shelve the product then turned her grey eyes toward Yako.

"You must have been desperate for a job. After all even an idiot knows what happened to the last person in your position."

"Really?" Yako gave a bit of a nervous laugh then shrugged. "Well I heard the person died in an accident."

Kira paused then gave a sad look, and finally glanced around to make sure no one was within ear shot.

"Unfortunately Yako-chan you're wrong… Mao-kun was murdered… and I know who did it." The detective's eyes widened in surprise.

"If you want to know…" She continued "I will tell you, but you'll have to meet me at midnight when I get off, in the back by the shipment bay." With that she walked away carrying the empty boxes to the over flowing cardboard bin in the storage room.

"Oh Kira-chan!!" Yako heard her boss Mana-san's voice from behind the double doors of the room. "Can you please take this bin to the cardboard crusher before you leave tonight? Thank you!"

The short stout man then came out and as he walked toward the front of the building he paused and regarded his new blond employee.

"How has your first week on the job been?" He asked merrily.

"Good." Yako stated in a soft voice.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. I was a little worried that Kira might have told you something strange."

"No she hasn't… why?" the teen asked hesitantly.

"Well, she is a good worker but she lies about many things, and I know that Mao-kun's accident has greatly affected her." He responded solemnly. "Those two used to argue and fight all the time so I was really surprised to find out they had been dating up until the day before he died."

He then attempted to put on his usually cheery smile.

"Anyway I would just not listen to her if I were you. By the way your shift is over and you can go home now. See you tomorrow." Mana-san stated then left. Yako walked to the storage room and removed her green apron. It had already crossed her mind that Kira might be the killer but the manager's last statement made her a little more suspicious. She also knew that she would end up having to come later anyway, most likely with Neuro. Still something seemed off.

"Hey Kira?" She called as she began to look around the two small rooms of the storage area. She paused as she noticed something strange about the small freezer door. A broom was wedged up under the handle which would prevent anyone inside from opening it.

"Kira?!" she yelled quickly running over and unblocking the door. She gave the large handle a tug and poked her head inside. "Kira?"

"Yako-chan?" Stated a voice from within. Suddenly Yako felt something cold touch the top of her head and she looked up at the large rack along the wall to see the brunette looking down at her.

"Hey, I'm just getting the frozen fruits the boss asked me to find in here… Is everything ok?" She then questioned looking at the blonde's confused expression.

"Did you try to open the door at all?" Yako asked.

"No… I just got in here a little while ago and haven't been able to find what I was looking for yet. Oh… are you done for the day?"

"Um… Yes…" She started backing out slightly.

"Ok, I'll see you later then!" Kira finished with a smile and immediately got back to looking for the item she was asked to find.

3333333

Yako sighed as she now sat down on the couch of the detective office. She had just returned from working and informed Neuro of what had transpired and Kira's offer. The demon had responded 

by handing her a stack of news papers and informing her he had to go out for some time but would be back before midnight.

The blond sighed again, stretched and laid down only to drift to sleep within a few minutes.

333333

Neuro frowned as he stared down at Yako. She was sleeping peacefully. It was apparent she hadn't gone through the stack he had given her, but for a moment he just watched her.

There was something that had been strangely unsettling to him for the past couple of days. If he knew then what he knew now he could say he had a vision of the future, but at that time it was just a morbid worry type of feeling in his gut. Neuro drew in a deep breath and knelt down beside her face. He needed some sort of reassurance; a guaranty that should something happen he would be able to get her back. He needed something that tied her to sin; something that assured her entry into Hell.

"Yako…" He started quietly whispering in her ear. "Do you…"

He paused for a second, this method was annoying, but if she answered 'yes' then she could never go to heaven as long as it remained true. After all it was one of the greatest sins a human could do.

"Do you… love me?" He finished. The blond rolled over and mumbled quietly.

"Of course."

Neuro grinned it was all he needed. Quickly he stood, and violently threw the couch across the office. Yako awoke with a start. She could feel herself sailing through the air and just as her mind registered what was going on, she landed, hard. It was her right upper arm and shoulder that hit the ground first supporting her entire weight; then the rest of her followed. The small blond rolled across the floor, and finally despite throwing her right hand out in front of her to stop the forward motion, she crashed into the wall. Yako lay still for a long moment as Neuro returned the furniture to its proper place.

"Yako, we need to go." He informed in his usual sultry voice. The blond moaned and slowly stood; immediately a sharp pain shot through her right arm. She let it dangle at her side for a moment as she regarded it with worry. Yako tried her best not to move it as a black gloved hand clamped down on her head and dragged her off to the meeting place.

333333

"This is the place huh?" A violet haired young woman asked the night as she looked around the docking bay of the Piggy Save store. There were no trucks and only a single street light near the other end of the building next to a couple of large dumpsters. The small expanse of grass beyond the blacktop was quickly turned to dark alley ways and cold grey buildings. She looked around once more then 

quickly made a run for the partially opened back door only to smack into a small blond haired girl in a school uniform.

"Ah sorry." The girl stated before looking at the young woman.

"No, it's my fault." The violet haired youth informed standing up and offering her hand. Yako started to move her right arm to take the offered help then stopped. Pain twisted her features and she dropped her hand.

"Hey, are you ok?" The golden eyed girl questioned as she knelt beside the fake detective.

"Ah.. Yes my arm just hurt-" The blond started but was cut off as Neuro suddenly appeared behind them.

"And who are you?" His green eyes narrowed at the new person on the scene.

"I'm Lin Fang." The violet haired woman informed as she helped Yako stand.

"What are you doing here?" The demon demanded.

"I…" She started then turned to regard him for the first time. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.

"Holy…" She cried moving behind the blond. Neuro smirked, this girl was amusing. Yako looked from one party to the other then finally cut the silence.

"What's going on? Do you know her Neuro?"

"That guy…" Lin Fang whispered to her, "he's a… demon."

"W-what do you mean?" Yako asked.

"I can see it. He's a bird thingy type demon." The violet haired woman whispered.

"Interesting." Neuro mused. "I knew some humans had the ability to sense presences, but to be able to see… hmm… very interesting."

Lin Fang stood close to Yako and frowning stared at the tall demon then her eyes widened and she turned her head. The two watched as she spoke suddenly to the air.

"What!? So she is still here? Damn we have to warn her right away!" The golden eyed girl ran quickly inside followed closely by Yako and Neuro. All stopped in their tracks as they heard a pain filled scream coming from the large box crushing machine that was illuminated by a single light. Lin Fang charged forward toward the controls where a shadow was lurking. With a loud BANG however she was easily thrown back, and flew past the two from the detective agency into the darkness of stored boxed goods.

The shadow began to run out the door and Neuro gave chase as Yako decided to check on the young woman. She walked through the dark mountains of boxes and strained her eyes to see. As she neared a large metal ladder with wheels, she felt someone grab her left hand. The person pulled her close twisting her arm behind her and pressing her against the steps of the ladder. Yako turned her head slightly and her brown eyes widened with fear and surprise.

"You're…!" she started but was cut off by a sharp metal blade pressing against her throat. Her body froze and she felt a stinging pain followed by warmth. She tried to scream but soon found herself drowning on dry land.

3333333

"And that's what happened." Neuro stated with a shrug. Yako raised an eyebrow as she frowned.

"First of all I'm alive," She informed then reached up and touched her neck. "And secondly I don't have a cut or scar on my throat."

"That's because I healed your body so we could return your soul to it." Neuro said matter-of-factly.

"Really and how did you do that?"

"I used my demon powers to heal you and Lin Fang returned your soul to your body after I brought it back from Hell."

"Rrrright… ok I think I'm going to leave now. You two should go get some mental help." Yako stated as she stood. Neuro grinned revealing all his pointed teeth.

"Um… Yako… since you don't know who you are… why don't you at least consider our story?" Lin Fang interrupted feeling a little uneasy about the demons expression. The blond sighed. It was true that she didn't know who she was really and she didn't really have any place to go. These strange people were wacko but something about them felt familiar. Slowly she turned to regard them and sighed.

"Fine… I'll stay. So where exactly are we?"

"In your detective agency." Lin Fang informed with a smile.

"Detective?"

"Yes, you are a well known famous High school detective!" The violet haired woman assured.

"And…" Neuro stated in the same cutesy way Lin had. "We have a new murder case to solve at the Wacdonald's two train stations way!"


End file.
